


Eclipsed

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

I spent so time rebuilding her. So much of myself went into putting her back together, repairing what I could with cybernetics, making her perfect again. The galaxy needed her back, and I was the one who had the skill to do it.

I did it, knowing that she would take the spotlight. I would be her second-in-command, always in her shadow. Supporting her, never eclipsing her.

It’s not something I'm used to, to be honest. I’ve always been the center of attention; I don't enjoy giving that up. However, humanity is at stake, and we all must make sacrifices.


End file.
